


Me trying to figure out how to use this fucking website

by slutforcandles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforcandles/pseuds/slutforcandles
Summary: I cant figure this website out <3
Relationships: KJ Apa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Me trying to figure out how to use this fucking website

**Author's Note:**

> how

How do I save a draft T-T   
Imagine KJ Apa licking your feet <3   
If you read KJ Apa X reader fan fictions PLEASE get help babe, you're mentally ill.


End file.
